Heartbreak & True Love?
by thevoicestalk
Summary: Jeff looked up and stared at the boy on the other side of the dorm and sighed. He realized that really no matter what happened Nick was straight and was never going to recuperate his love. Nick and Jeff are at Dalton, and after Nick goes on a date things change for the two of them.Watch out for heartbreak angst and Niff. Orginally Laughter and Niff. Enjoy.
1. You are NOT wearing that!

**This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Please rate and review, don't be to harsh with the reviews but any critisim is welcome.**

**Disclaimer, I DON'T OWN GLEE! :'(. If I did, half the show would be about Niff, the warblers would have been in it science season1. Jessie would have never set foot in the choir room and Klaine and Britanna would have got together in season 1.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff looked up and stared at the boy on the other side of the dorm and sighed. He realized that really no matter what happened Nick was straight and was never going to recuperate his love. It was pointless to think otherwise, as Nick had a girlfriend and stable relationship, had never shown any chance of loving Jeff and was Jeff's best friend. So Jeff just had to get on as Nick, Nicky would never be his. Or at least that's what Jeff thought.

* * *

"What are YOU wearing" Jeff choked out as he started laughing at the state his best friend had managed to get into preparing for his date.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Nick implored surveying his clothes and reaching up to his hair checking if it was in no more of a mess than normal and that he did have trousers on. (Well after last time he was wise to check.) When he found nothing wrong he looked up again at his friend, who by now had doubled over laughing.

"Y…o...u…are…not….wearing….that." Jeff managed to choke out before he started laughing all over again.

"Jeffy, I swear if you don't stop laughing now…" But he never finished his sentence has Jeff's infectious, childish laugh took him over and the two boys clutched at each other to keep themselves up right. When they finally managed to breathe again they stared at each other and quickly jumped away from where they had been standing, chest to chest lips almost touching.

"Err, Right, get into that bathroom straight away Duvall, and I err, I will, find some decent clothes, which Kurt would kill you for, to wear. Ok" Jeff's words can out in a jumble as he looked into Nicks eyes, but Nick got the idea and strutted his way over to the bathroom. Only to fall into fits of giggles when he opened the door. Which his best friend mirrored as he stumbled towards the closet.

"Get in their Nicky before you cause me to laugh to much that I can't actually breath!" Jeff tried to make his voice sound stern and parent like but it just caused to two boys to laugh even more. Staggering forward almost drunk like Nick eventually made it into the bathroom and began some quick breathing exercises to try and stop laughing whilst his roommate's infectious laugh penetrated the bathroom.

* * *

About 5 minutes late and door handled turned and the shaking hand of a still laughing Jeff poked into the bath room holding a bundle of clothes, which had most likely been on the floor of the boy's closet moments ago. Because although the boy's room appeared spotless and there weren't any clothes on the floor (a surprising feat considering the occupants were two teenage boys) if you were to open the closets door's you would be buried under a landslide of Dalton uniforms and weekend clothes, which had be shoved quickly in there.

The clothes in Jeff's hand comprised of dark blue skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, a skinny red tie (as if Nick wanted to wear one for a night out after wearing it most days of his life), a light grey waist coat and a pair of red converse. Nick smiled at the sight, Jeff always managed to pull together outfits which looked really good on him and made him look hot, he might add, without the need to ever see them on the boy before.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Nick emerged re-styled and running a nervous hand through his hair for the bathroom, both pleased at the outfit Jeff had picked and a tad concerned at the grin on said boy's face.

"There, that looks ten times better, but I haven't finished with you yet Clark Kent" ( the two boys had, had the nicknames Clark Kent and Apollo (the Ancient Greek God of the sun) since they had been little kids and had met in Junior School).

"I still get to have fun, I..I mean do you hair" Jeff quickly said, covering up his previous statement quite badly, but Nick look past that, because Jeff spent between twenty to thirty minutes each morning doing his hair, which Nick had to admit did look quite good, so he came to the decision what could go wrong. Well knowing Jeff well enough Nick knew that a LOT could go wrong, but after the outfit Jeff had put together he decided to put his hair (which he didn't mind) in Jeff's, hopefully very skilled hands.

"So sir, what would you like, Mohawk, short back and sides, maybe a mullet, or how about the Jeff special?" Nick was torn out of his thoughts at his best friend's ridiculous comment, but decided he might as well go along with it.

"I think I will go for…the Jeff Special. Sounds very interesting." Grinning broadly Jeff replied

"Excellent choice sir, one Jeff special coming up." And with that Jeff's hands started brushing and jelling Nick's hair skillfully.

* * *

20 minutes later Jeff had finished, spinning round the chair Nick was sat on, to reveal the mirror. Nicks face went form terror, to impression to a great broad grin. Jeff had managed to turn Nick's usually untamable hair into something neat and care free, whilst still styled and controlled. All Nick could say was wow, whilst Jeff laughed at his friends surprised impression.

"Why are you so surprised good sir, did you expect me to do a bad job?" His voice was offended, but Nick could tell he was faking as he saw a faint smile tug at his mate's mouth.

"Now before you leave, we have come to the time for payment. Jeff's special cut along with the styling tips comes to a total of a £1000, or you could just get me a lot of coffee, chocolate, red vines and other food. Which form of payment will I be receiving my values costumer?" Laughing at Jeff, Nicked sighed and turned to the goofy blond.

"How about the food on it's own and you get to pick the movie, next movie night. Deal?"

"Deal." Jeff squeaked, he loved food and being allowed to pick the movie next movie night meant a break for a while for Kurt's musicals, Blaine and Nick's actions films and Katie's (Nick's girl friend) stupid romcoms. Finally they could watch a decent film, like the Mask, a favorite of Jeff's.

Grinning broadly at the deal made by the two best friends, Nick grabbed his jacket and wallet, gave a brief nod to Jeff and ran out to his car, parked in Dalton's car park. Eager to get to his date with Katie, (well he lived with loads of boys, pretty much all year round, so it's nice once in a while to spend time with a girl).

* * *

Watching for the window as his best mate drove away, Jeff sighed with content and got ready for a night of homework.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please rate and review and watch out for my next chapter.**


	2. Time for a date!

**Hay, thanks for those who added my story to story alert. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I apoligise to what happens to Nick in advance. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Charters, just Katie. But Brittany has ashured me the elves are working on it. Again please rate and rweview. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Jeff sat, staring blankly at the text book in front of him, the words blurring together, none of it make sense to his, food and Nick deprived brain. Signing, he lifted his gaze to the clock. It had been half an hour since Nick had left on his date and Jeff missed his roommate dearly. His face constantly flitted in and out of Jeff's brain preventing any of the mountain of homework that faced Jeff to be completed. He knew it was pointless trying to continue but he needed to finish his essay for tomorrow as once more Jeff had been distracted and had forgotten to do his homework. His recent hunger and sadness of running out of red vines had subsided when Wes had reminded him of his emergency stash under his bed, so now he just had homework to do.

Just as he was about to start writing again his phone buzzed next to his arm on the table, smiling to himself as he released that it was Nick calling he answered instantly. But when he heard Nick's voice his smile faltered, and his face slowly grew dim as Nick talked to him. Silence filled the dorm as tension built inside and then suddenly Jeff jumped from where he was sitting, grabbed his coat and legged it out of the dorm without looking back.

* * *

The date had been going well for Nick, Katie was chatting away, the food was good and even the cheesy romantic music they were playing in the restraint was okay. The only problem had been a certain roommate's face flitting in and out of his head. The mischievous smile, right blond hair, highly infectious laughter, his gorgeous defined chest, those abs...

"Nick, Nick! Oh My God. Nick. EARTH TO NICK" Katie's shrill voice brought Nick out of his thoughts. It appeared she had been trying to get Nick's attention for some while, but, well, his head was somewhere completely different.

"Now, where was I, yes the dance, you know the school dance St. Syrians is putting on next week, it's been cancelled, yeah cancelled. So we can't go. I hope you don't mind." Don't mind, silently Nick was cheering, he hated school dances and one with Katie's mates, their dates, and no Jeff would be horrific. Wait, no Jeff, what the hell, why would no Jeff be horrible. Just stop thinking Nick, STOP thinking.

"Oh, okay, shame about that, I was looking forward to the dance." Nick smoothly lied, letting Katie think he wanted to go and to get her to drop the subject and talk about something else.

* * *

It was half an hour into the date when it had happened, Nick had got a phone call from Wes and had gone outside to answer, when everything went wrong.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Nick's ring tone, had been set by Jeff and he hadn't been able to change it from Barbie girl ever since, it annoyed the hell out of him. Nick hated the song and Jeff for a while after, especially when it went of whilst at dinner parties his parents forced him to go to. So when it started playing on his date, he grabbed his phone from his pocket in a flash and had it open before the next verse began, because Jeff, being Jeff had also managed to set it, so the only way to stop it ringing was to answer the call.

Mouthing sorry to Katie and grabbing his wallet and jacket, he walked outside of the restaurant, prepared to have a little rant at the Warbler on the end of the phone who had decide now was the right time to interrupt his date.

"Whatever you have to say, it better be good, as I am in the middle of a date here."

"Okay. Man don't kill me. It's just Wes here, warning you that Jeff is out of red vines and someone has stolen my gravel." Wes voice was tainted with stress and worry that Nick thought was stupid considering it was just a gravel, but then again Gravelly was Wes's life so, this was common. Jeff however Nick was worried about, I mean who knew what that boy would do deprived of red vines and food.

"Right. One. There is a stash of food under Jeff's bed he has for emergencies, can't believe he forgot about them and Wes, have you tried mine and Jeff's dorm, or Trent or Kurt, we are you prime gravel thieves, remember,. Now good bye give my love to the Warblers and o not phone me again tonight. You hear me?" Wes's reply came in a relived but slightly childish voice, as if afraid of a boy in the year below him.

"Thanks, so sorry for interrupting you date have a good time. Bye" Wes hurriedly hung up, letting Nick get back to his date.

Stepping from where he was leaning against a lamp post he started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant, when he spotted a fellow brunette walking towards the doors. He wore a black trench coat, what looked like Doc Martins and skinny jeans. The boy turned and nodded at Nick before entering. Nick followed him in moments later and saw the boy heading towards Katie.

Nick stopped in his tracks as he saw the stranger sit in his empty seat and start talking to Katie. Moving closer to the pair he heard Katie laugh, not like the one he heard earlier, no a care free, happy laugh, it stung nick and he was just about to go and interrupt the two when the boy leaned in to be met by Katie is a kiss. Nick watched on in horror as he saw his girl friend kiss another boy in front of him.

Turning on the spot he ran out of the restaurant, hearing Katie call his name, having obviously seen his retreating figure. He legged it all the way back to his care, wrenching the door open the collapsing inside. Tears of pain and anger cascading down his cheeks. He had thought she loved him, he believed it truly, but obviously that wasn't the case.

"Nick, Nick talk to me" Katie's voice could be heard from inside Nick's car, but he ignored her, choosing to forget the person outside who had just destroyed his whole world. Moments later he heard retreating footsteps, as Katie conclude this was a lost cause. He hoped the rest of her date sucked and that the guy turned out to be a douche. But from what Nick had seen he doubted it.

Staring blankly ahead of him, out into the newly pouring rain, Nick grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, until he found the one person who might even have the chance of comforting him. Pressing dial he held the phone up to his ear, after two rings the person at the end picked up.

"Jeff, can you come down here, something terrible has happened. " He could barely choke out the words as a new wave of grief overcame him. Hearing no sound, apart from Jeff's breathing and the sound of someone rushing round the dorm, he hung up, letting his phone fall onto the floor, before dropping his head into his hands crying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. In the car

**Hi guys, sorry for not uploading for soooooo long, I've been very busy. Once again I apoliguise for how I left Nick last chapter. Hope this makes up for it.**

**As I have to do so: Disclaimer, I do not own glee :'( or Niff :'( but I'f I did they would be together.**

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

Jeff reached the parking lot at Dalton in almost a full blown sprint. Running to his car he wrenched the door open and hastily got in, jamming the key in the ignition. He didn't even notice what he was doing, all his thoughts were on that beautiful blazer clad boy, sitting somewhere. Sounding like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and destroyed it brutally. He hoped with everything he had the Nick was fine, but by the way Nick had sounded on the phone he knew his hope was useless. Just like his attempts to drive out of Dalton with the breaks on.

Bringing his concentration back to where he was, he quickly backed out of his parking spot and out of Dalton. As soon as he hit the motor way his speed rocketed to ninety, he didn't care about speeding tickets, he could easily afford them, no he was way more worried about his best mate, who was somewhere in Ohio, but hadn't been on the phone long enough to tell Jeff where. There were only two places he could think Nick could be, the restaurant or his parent's house, and Jeff honestly doubted Nick wanted to be with his parents. So at the next junction Jeff pulled of the motor way, onto a side road that he knew would take him to the restaurant.

* * *

Pulling in to a space in the restaurant, Jeff barely had the engine off before he jumped out of his car and started towards the restaurant. He had almost gone in when he spotted a certain black range rover, parked a couple of cars down from his. Turning on his heel he headed towards the car seeing a slumped black figure inside. Sprinting the next few meters to the car he wrenched the door open and jumped in. To find a sight that almost caused his heart to break. His best friend, curled up into a ball on his seat, rocking back and forth, tear tracks glimmering in the overhead light with had flicked on when Jeff opened the door, he looked horrendous.

Scooting over in his seat, all he could do was open up his arms and hold the boy who leaned in to his body. Nick didn't say anything, just burred his head into Jeff's neck and crying more. Jeff just sat there, stroking Nick's floppy brown hair, not saying anything, just giving this boy what he need, comfort and Jeff knew that when he needed to Nick would talk. But all he really needed and wanted now was a friend and that was what Jeff was there for.

Jeff could only imagine what Nick was going through, all the worst possible situations, beaten up, dumped, cheated on, what could have happened to destroy and tear down this boy in such a way. He hated who ever had done this to such a sweet and caring boy, who only saw the good in people, but could be a really childish person. Serious when needed but impish and cheeky the rest of the time. The only person who could get Jeff to act seriously, who protected his best friend. Why, had someone done this to the broken boy, now sobbing and shaking into Jeff shoulder? Who the hell had the nerve to do this? Who ever it was had an annoyed blond baying for their blood.

* * *

"Jeffy?". Jeff's head shot up, he had been thinking about calling Wes and David to tell them what was happening but he didn't want to disturb the boy, who had been sniffling quietly into his shoulders for the last five minutes.

"Yes Nick? What is it?" His voice was full of concern and worry for the boy, who had by now sat up and was looking at Jeff with large puppy dog eyes.

"Will you stay here? I don't want you to leave!" Jeff smiled at his best friend's question, of course he had no intension to go, he couldn't let this boy drive back to Dalton, not in this state anyway. Nodding his head, he watched Nick's face light up at his response. Muttering thank you Nick buried his head back into Jeff side. Body going limp, Jeff soon heard quiet little snores emitting from the brunette's mouth. Smiling to himself once more he reached down to his coat pocket and pulled his phone. Switching it on two smiling faces beamed back at him, it had been taken after they had won sectionals and were celebrating with the Warblers. Returning to his original mission he quickly opened up and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at the last one and pressing dial. A moment later the person on the other end picked upped.

"Hello, Hello. Who is this?

"Wes, it's me Jeff. Look I need you to do me a favor; come and collect my car from the car park of Breadstx? It's an emergency. Oh, and don't worry about me getting back to Dalton, I have…I have alternative transport." Jeff spoke this very quickly and was surprised when the voice at the other end didn't erupt. This was because Wes had never heard Jeff so serious before. Usually he was childish and this tone of responsibility had probably never been used before or at least in the presence of Warblers.

"Ok, wait Jeff, isn't Nick on a date to Breadstx tonight, I could of sworn I'd heard him talk about it at the meeting yesterday." Jeff sighed; he might as well tell Wes.

"Yes. Nick was on a date here, but now he is snuggled into my side asleep after crying his eyes out over something I do not know about, as he hasn't been able to tell me. So please can you just pick up my car? I really need to stay with him."

"Of course, I'll be there right away, I'll get David to help. But are you okay?" Smiling at Wes' concern Jeff started to respond when he realized Nick was stirring.

"Yeah Wes, I'm pretty good, but I have to go, Nick's waking and I need to find out what's going on right now, so bye, see you soon. Oh, and I'll give you my key when you get here, a million times thanks. Bye." Hanging up Jeff turned his attention to Nick who was now sat up looking at Jeff in a slightly confused manor, trying hard not to laugh at the now puppy dog eye face being pulled at him he quickly explained.

"Since you want me to stay and I'm not prepared to let you drive home in this state I just asked Wes to pick up my car, as he is the most, and I hate to say this, sensible Warbler, and one of maybe 5 I trust driving my car!" When he looked up from the hands he had been talking to he saw Nick grinning from ear to ear.

"What. What's so funny Nicky?" Jeff was really confused, but the boy just smiled even more.

"It's just, thank you. You've been great and well, I've kinda sucked." It was Nick's turn to stare at his hands as he twisted them back and forth. Leaning forward, Jeff reached out his hand and lifted up Nicks head, grinning at his surprised look, he grinned.

"Look, something bad must have happened this evening but I not pushing you for details and any way I'm your best friend this is what I'm meant to do so 6, so, unless you wanna tell me what happened, shut up!" Both boys were laughing at the end as Jeff tried to but on a stern parent voice but failed miserably. When the two finally stopped laughing, Nick decided, that what the hell he might as well Jeff what had happened, what's the worst the boy could do.

* * *

Ten minutes later Nick was seriously regretting his decision to tell Jeff. He had just reached the part when Wes had called, and Jeff was starting to get annoyed at the boy, why did he phone Jeff had demanded, but when nick explained why he blushed and looked back down at his hands.

"Oh! Sorry about, that, I guess I was kinda going crazy, I was so hungry." Nick was smiling at his best friend but then remembered what came next in his story and his smile died. Noticing the silence which had filled the car Jeff looked up and saw Nick looking sad, reaching out he took his hand and started stroking the back like he had done many times before. But when Nick started talking again, he instantly left go and drew Nick against his body, the boy's sounded terrible, but the part of the story he was telling now. Jeff had never heard something that bad happen to someone he knew, he was just blown away.

Five minutes later the boys were sat in silence, Nick had finished his story and Jeff was now sat fuming, whilst worrying majorly about the boy who had mow managed to get to go to sleep in his lap. Stroking Nick's hair Jeff almost jumped a mile when someone knocked on the window of Jeff's door, noticing the two figures outside he pushed the door open, being careful not to disturb the boy on his lap. Wes and David stared back at him, both concern and shock on their faces, when they saw Nick and Jeff. David opened his mouth to speek but Jeff stopped him before he managed to say anything.

"Firstly, thanks guys, for doing this, it means a lot to me, and would probably mean a lot to him if he was awake. Wait a minute." Jeff said jerking to Nick before turning back to the pair outside, digging around in the pocket of his jeans he found his keys, he chucked them to David.

"My car key is the black one, press the top button and it should unlock."

"Jeff." It was David who had spoke up.

"Look, we're not going to press you for details, but how is Nick doing, I guess something bad must have happened, but, well, we just wanna make sure he's okay." A dark expression flittered over Jeff's face but a moment later it was gone, maybe hadn't even been their but Wes could have sworn it had. Wes was just about to say something but then he saw Jeff smiling, this seriously confused Wes.

"He's doing okay. He's told me what's happened, apparently some guy called Wes phoned him and when Nick went back inside he saw is girlfriend sucking face with someone else. But otherwise he's fine, I'll drive him back tomorrow." Wes looked guilty when Jeff mentioned the phone call but smiled when he saw Jeff grinning. Wes seriously though there was something wrong with this guy.

Wes felt a tug on his arm to see David walking back towards the car.

"See you tomorrow Jeff, look after him." Wes knew that he needn't tell Jeff to look after Nick, cos he would undoubtedly do so any way but he still felt the need to do so. Nodding ion response, Jeff shut the car door and turned back to look at the boy in his lap, whispering goodnight, Jeff leaned back trying to get comfy as he settled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, watch out for the new chapter. those who review get choclate chjp cookie dough cupcakes :)**


End file.
